


Je brûlerais mes ailes pour toi

by AsphodeleSauvage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Danger, Dean Centric, Dean doesn't like Gabriel, Dean is Not Amused, Dean se méfie de Gabriel, Dean's feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel loves Sam, M/M, POV Dean, Protective Dean, Sam loves Gabriel, Sortez les mouchoirs, gabriel is alive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphodeleSauvage/pseuds/AsphodeleSauvage
Summary: Dean avait toujours douté que Gabriel aimait sincèrement Sam.





	Je brûlerais mes ailes pour toi

**Author's Note:**

> \- Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.
> 
> \- Je ne reçois aucune rétribution pour avoir écrit cette fanfic'.
> 
> \- L'histoire et l'intrigue sont à moi, par contre.
> 
> \- Les commentaires, c'est important pour que l'auteur ait une idée de la qualité de son travail (et continuer à écrire, et même s'améliorer !)
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

Dean avait toujours douté que Gabriel aimait sincèrement Sam.

Ce n’était pas par mauvaise foi. Ce n’était même pas parce que lui, personnellement, avait du mal à saquer cet imbécile d’Archange.

Déjà, il se demandait ce que Sam avait trouvé à ce nabot. Ça avait pris à son petit frère comme une envie de pisser – sans vouloir être vulgaire, messieurs dames, c’était la pure vérité et c’était comme ça que Dean ressentait les choses.

Un jour, son géant de petit frère lui avait déclaré « Ah, tiens, j’ai vu Gabriel hier ». Dean s’était méfié. Evidemment. Gabriel n’apportait que des catastrophes. Un jour, il l’avait tué trois mille fois. Une autre, il avait propulsé les deux frères (et Castiel !) dans TV Land, un monde issu de son imagination détraquée. La troisième… OK, il s’était sacrifié pour eux, et il les avait aidés. Mais celle d’après, Dean et Sam s’étaient retrouvés à jouer les esclaves de Môssieur l’Archange, durant toute une journée, sous le prétexte de « Hé, je suis de retour et j’ai sauvé vos jolies fesses les gars ! » Argh.

Donc, Dean ne portait pas Gabriel dans son cœur. Il avait un avis très tranché sur ce qu’était l’Archange : un nabot fouteur de merde, antipathique, pervers et vicieux. Il lui concédait un certain humour, et qu’il n’était peut-être pas aussi lâche qu’il l’avait cru de prime abord, ni aussi bête. Mais Gabriel n’en restait pas moins un dangereux manipulateur, shooté au sucre, se croyant surpuissant (et malheureusement, il l’était) et pire encore, omnipotent.

Alors, forcément, quand Sam avait commencé à fréquenter le Trickster, Dean n’avait pas vu ça d’un bon œil.  
Ça avait été très progressif.

Parfois, Dean sortait, et quand il revenait, il lui semblait confusément que quelqu’un était venu. Au départ, Sam confirmait : oui, Gabriel était venu. Ils avaient fait quoi ? Ils avaient discuté.

Bon, au début, Sam s’était montré méfiant, lui aussi. Il se demandait ce que lui voulait Gabriel. Mais Sam était gentil. Trop pour son propre bien. Alors, il donnait une chance à l’emplumé. Il acceptait de discuter.

Dean avait vu la méfiance de Sam s’écrouler comme une tarte sous cent dix degrés – sacrilège. Il acceptait la venue de Gabriel. Il semblait à Dean que Gabriel restait de plus en en plus longtemps, qu’ils s’asseyaient sur le canapé et discutaient, et que ça ne posait pas de problème à Sam.

Dean avait commencé à trouver que ça tournait plus que louche lorsqu’il avait vu sur le ticket de caisse que Sam achetait régulièrement des pleins paquets de bonbons… qu’il ne trouvait nulle part dans le bunker.

Puis ça avait empiré.

Sam s’absentait souvent, et ne disait jamais où il allait ni ce qu’il faisait. Il paraissait tout le temps dans la lune. Dean en avait conclu qu’il s’était trouvé une nana – enfin ! Et il avait même commencé à questionner Sammy dessus, sauf que son cadet refusait d’en parler, garantissant seulement que ce n’était pas une démone.

Et puis le nom de Gabriel était sorti dans la conversation. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois. Dean avait surpris par hasard un jour un appel de l’Archange sur le portable de son frère. Il avait entendu sa voix dans leur chambre de motel alors qu’il prenait sa douche, et trouvé une boîte de chocolats avec une carte signée de sa main dans le sac à dos de Sam.  
Dean avait bien essayé d’en parler à Sam, mais son cadet avait juste répondu qu’ils étaient amis, qu’il n’y avait pas de mal à ça et que Dean voyait le mal partout alors que Gabriel ne lui avait causé aucun tort. « Pas encore », avait rétorqué Dean, et Sam avait haussé les épaules d’un air suprêmement ennuyé, comme si Dean n’était qu’un imbécile qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

Ça avait continué ainsi pendant un certain temps, et puis Dean avait vu que Castiel lui dissimulait quelque chose, et à force d’insistance l’ange avait tout avoué : il avait vu Gabriel et Sam s’embrasser.

Dean était à la fois tombé des nues (quoi ? Son frère a embrassé ce crétin de Gabriel ?) et avait été furieux : c’était forcément un coup monté de ce salaud d’Archange. Ce connard n’était bon qu’à ça. Il cherchait à piéger Sam, c’était certain !

Castiel avait longuement protesté. Selon lui, Gabriel était amoureux de Sam, sincèrement, et l’inverse était vrai aussi.

Sauf que ça avait mis Dean encore plus en furie. Gabriel s’était débrouillé pour que Sam tombe amoureux de lui. Sam ne voyait plus la réalité, et il souffrirait lorsque Gabriel révèlerait son infâme trahison. Sam n’avait pas besoin de ça, merde ! Sa copine était morte, tuée par un démon psychopathe; une foutue garce de démone à la solde dudit démon psychopathe l’avait manipulé de bout en bout; et avec Amelia, ça n’avait pas pu marcher, car il y avait trop de secrets, trop d’enjeux. Sérieux. Et puis, sa famille avait été en partie réduite en cendres, il s’était sacrifié, avait vécu dans la Cage, été hanté par Lucifer, s’était fait traiter d’abomination par la plupart des créatures qu’ils croisaient et avait subi trop de pertes pour qu’on puisse les compter. Et Gabriel, ce connard, ce fouteur de merde, le gars qui avait souffrir Sam osait en rajouter ?

Dean n’avait pas attendu que Sam lui annonce la nouvelle. Il lui avait foncé dessus, renversant tout sur son passage (oui, il avait fracassé l’ordinateur portable et les dossiers de Sam en faisant tomber la table basse, et alors ?). Et il avait hurlé. Beaucoup.

Sam avait pas mal hurlé, aussi (quand Dean l’avait laissé parler, c’est-à-dire quand Castiel avait accepté, sur la demande de Sam, de couper momentanément sa voix). Il avait dit beaucoup de choses : que Dean se trompait, que Gabriel était quelqu’un de bien, bla-bla-bla. Dean avait découvert que Sam voyait une toute autre version des choses : selon lui, Gabriel ne voulait pas se jouer de lui. Il n’était pas stupide, il s’était posé la question. En réalité, Gabriel était venu, plusieurs fois, et ils avaient sympathisé. Ils avaient discuté, échangé, passé des moments ensemble, et petit à petit ils étaient tombés amoureux, voilà, pas de quoi en faire une histoire. Le baiser surpris par Castiel était loin d’être le premier. Mais Sam savait que son frère était protecteur et ne voulait que son bien (même s’il avait plutôt dit « me pourrit la vie et est incapable d’accepter mes choix de vie ou même son propre amour pour son ange gardien à partir du moment où ça ne correspond pas à ce qu’il préfère, parce que c’est un crétin », mais ce n’était qu’un détail). Alors, Sam avait préféré repousser le moment de la révélation.

Ça avait été une période douloureuse et agitée. Dean était parti pendant un moment, et s’était même brouillé avec Castiel qui, lui, soutenait Sam et Gabriel. La réconciliation avait été compliquée.

Gabriel était venu le voir, même, une fois, pour lui dire qu’il n’avait pas à reporter sa haine pour lui sur Sam. Il s’était assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre de motel, et avait parlé. Il avait donné sa propre version, qui correspondait à celle de Sam (trop pour que ça soit innocent, non ?). Gabriel prétendait être sincèrement amoureux de Sam. Selon lui, ça n’était pas prévu, mais voilà, Sam était extraordinaire et il l’aimait. Il voulait être avec lui, plus qu’être un Trickster ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Il n’y avait pas d’horrible piège. Il y avait peut-être des problèmes, mais tous les couples en ont.

Le mot « couple » avait mis Dean en furie.

Finalement, c’était Charlie Bradbury qui avait résolu la question (en l’accusant à demi-mot d’être homophobe, ce qui était parfaitement faux, même s’il avait toujours cru que Sam était férocement hétéro et voulait des enfants; il avait appris de la bouche de Gabriel, ce qui lui avait fait faire d’horribles cauchemars, que Sam et Gabriel se posaient des questions sur le sujet des enfants. Argh). Charlie lui avait dit que Sam avait le droit d’être heureux et que Dean avait le devoir de lui laisser cette chance. Qu’il devait être là pour veiller sur lui et vérifier que tout se passe bien. C’était normal pour un frère. Tout comme ce serait normal qu’il botte les fesses de Gabriel s’il faisait du mal à Sam (tout en laissant entendre que c’était impossible et qu’il était trop crétin pour le comprendre, merci, Charlie). Mais pour ça, il devait être là.

Alors, Dean était revenu.

Et, à contrecœur, il vivait maintenant en compagnie de Castiel, Sam et Gabriel.

Qu’est-ce qu’il était chiant ! Toujours des blagues, toujours des remarques, toujours des farces et des sorts jetés à ses objets. Le gel douche à qui il a poussé des pattes, ses t-shirts transformés en pub pour la LGBT, la tarte qui tente de l’assommer, le bifteck volant, et jusqu’au lit qui rétrécit, tout ça, c’était Gabriel. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Gabriel fasse des siennes : une blague à sa sauce, une plaisanterie, une pique, ou tout simplement sans qu’il ne parle. Ce type était un moulin à paroles qui disait tout et n’importe quoi. Sérieux. Et bla-bla-bla et pia-pia-pia. Il ne s’arrêtait jamais. Et ne racontait rien d’intéressant.

Même si de temps il pouvait raconter un truc vraiment drôle. D’accord. Toutes les histoires sur les dieux qu’il avait rencontrés étaient à hurler de rire. C’était une chose. Mais rien qu’une. Non mais.

Et puis il y avait des paquets de bonbons partout, et les goûts déplorables de Gabriel, et les trucs qu’il organisait – une soirée pyjama, quelle horreur.

Et la façon dont il s’affichait avec Sam. Vautrés sur le canapé. Enlacés dans le fauteuil. S’embrassant tout le temps. Et s’échangeant des petits regards tendres et doux ou langoureux et affamés. Et quand ils étaient au lit – Dean les avait vus une fois, et il ne s’en souvenait pas. Parce qu’il était si traumatisé qu’il avait supplié Castiel à genoux de lui en effacer le souvenir.

Il n’y avait pas que des inconvénients. C’était vrai. Gabriel pouvait être très utile lors des chasses. Ces temps-ci, on ne parlait plus de simples loups-garous. Des choses tellement puissantes et horribles se passaient actuellement qu’avoir un Archange dans l’équipe n’était pas de trop. Et Dean ne pouvait pas reprocher à Gabriel de se tourner les pouces pendant ce temps. Et en toute objectivité, il fallait bien admettre qu’il faisait très attention à Sam.

Parfois, Gabriel était distrayant. Il pouvait même se montrer sympa, quand il faisait un gros effort. Il avait même aidé Dean, une fois. C’était un peu grâce à lui que Cas’ et lui étaient en couple maintenant. OK.

Et puis Sam avait l’air si… heureux. Il riait, souriait, paraissait détendu, ne faisait plus de cauchemars, s’amusait, semblait épanoui. Comme si tous ses rêves se réalisaient. Dean ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça.

Et il semblait que c’était… grâce à Gabriel.

Gabriel rendait Sam heureux.

C’était dur à accepter. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir rendre lui-même Sam aussi heureux. Mais il avait fallu Gabriel pour ça. Castiel disait que Dean avait joué son rôle, aussi. Mais c’était Gabriel, le vrai bonheur de Sam.

Alors Dean ne disait plus rien. Il ne tentait plus de convaincre Sam de son erreur, comme il l’avait fait au départ. Ses tentatives s’espaçaient. Sam semblait même plus joyeux encore maintenant qu’il ne protestait plus.

Dean avait un peu changé d’avis. Pas vraiment. Pas tout à fait. Mais les choses étaient légèrement différentes.  
Ce n’était peut-être pas un piège. OK.

Sauf que Gabriel n’aimait pas Sam.

Il faisait très bien semblant, avec son air d’âne stupide aussi débilement heureux que Sam, et ses yeux pétillants, et ses grands sourires.

Mais Dean n’y croyait pas.

Gabriel n’avait pas de cœur, pas vraiment; et les Archanges étaient tous… bizarres. Hors de la normale. Trop loin des humains pour pouvoir avoir un cœur d’homme ou en aimer un. Peut-être que Gabriel était plus humain que la moyenne (Dean, malgré ses souvenirs oubliés, savait que contrairement à ses frères, Gabriel était très porté sur le sexe. Eurgh). Mais… après tout ce qu’il avait fait en tant que Trickster… ça prouvait qu’il n’était pas tout à fait humain. Il était bizarre.

Et puis il était immortel, tout-puissant. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un avenir avec Sam.

Castiel était une exception. Ses frères le lui reprochaient perpétuellement.

Gabriel avait quitté le Paradis… mais par égoïsme. Non ?

Peut-être qu’il aimait bien Sam, qu’il était amoureux. Mais être amoureux, c’est une sorte de tocade, de béguin, d’attirance, ça n’est pas aimer. (Castiel le lui avait expliqué.) Et il ne croyait pas que Gabriel aimait Sam.

Peut-être le croyait-il, mais ça ne durerait pas. Un jour, Gabriel se lasserait. Il en aurait assez. Il voudrait autre chose. Sam serait un jouet trop usé.

Et ce jour-là, il briserait le cœur de Sam en mille morceaux.

Dean ne pouvait qu’attendre, le cœur lourd, et se jurer d’être là pour aider et soutenir Sam.

Non. Les grandes déclarations de Gabriel, « Je t’aime » « Tu es tout pour moi » « Je mourrais pour toi » « Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi »… C’était du flan.

Au moment très précis où Dean chargeait son fusil fétiche avant de partir en mission pour débusquer cette société secrète surnommée « Les voleurs d’âme » ou encore « Les Dévoreurs de Grâces » qui faisaient des ravages dans le pays entier, et qu’il entendait Gabriel jurer avec grandiloquence à Sam qu’il le protégerait contre tout, il n’y croyait toujours pas.

* * *

− Sam ! Non !

Dean sentit le hurlement sortir de sa bouche, désespéré, haletant.

Il était piégé.

Les Voleurs d’âme, les Dévoreurs de Grâces, étaient des démons qui les avaient pris au piège. Ils avaient mis Sam au centre de leur horrible machine. Ils allaient absorber son âme pour parfaire leur réserve d’énergie si puissante qu’elle pourrait faire exploser la planète… ou leur permettre de conquérir Terre, Paradis et Purgatoire.

Dean voyait l’âme de Sam, lumineuse, brillante à en faire griller ses yeux dans leurs orbites, sortir de son corps, lui arrachant des hurlements de douleur qui résonnaient, résonnaient, résonnaient.

Castiel était prisonnier. Gabriel aussi. Et Crowley – leur indicateur, celui qui avait voulu les aider et était venu avec eux pour détruire ce qui lui faisait opposition – était inconscient.

Il y eut un hurlement.

− NON ! SAM !

Dean, retenu par trois démons plus forts que lui, vit Gabriel se délivrer (comment ?) de la poigne de ses geôliers barbouillés d’huile sainte. Dean sentit sa bouche s’assécher.  
Gabriel courut vers la machine.

Se jeta sur Sam.

Il y eut un flash de lumière si puissant que Dean se sentit devenir aveugle.

Et tout explosa.

* * *

Dean se réveilla. Castiel était penché sur lui.

− Je t’ai rendu la vie et la vue, commenta-t-il simplement.

Dean tourna la tête. Les grâces des anges tourbillonnaient dans le ciel, à la recherche de leur propriétaire. Les âmes humaines, elles, filaient droit vers le haut – c’était trop tard pour leurs humains. L’expérience les avait tués.

− La grâce de Gabriel était trop puissante. Elle a… comment dites-vous ? court-circuité le dispositif, et a détruit l’usine, la machine et les démons, expliqua Castiel. Seul Crowley a survécu. Je suppose que Gabriel a voulu l’épargner, inconsciemment.

Le regard de Dean s’arrêta sur Sam, gisant à quelques pas de lui. Il tenta de se lever – en vain.

− Il est vivant, le rassura Cas’. Il a toujours son âme. Il sera inconscient quelques jours, le temps de récupérer du choc. Gabriel l’a sauvé de peu.

Dean déglutit. L’image de Gabriel se jetant au beau milieu de la machine lui revint en mémoire.

Il le chercha des yeux. Il le vit, amorphe, à terre.

Un dessin d’ailes, fait de cendres, l’encadrait.

− Il…

Dean avait du mal à respirer.

− Il est vivant, lui apprit Castiel avec tristesse. Mais… l’Archange est mort.

* * *

Gabriel se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

Il ouvrit les yeux, péniblement, sous le regard de Dean. Son état était si instable que Cas’ et lui se relayaient à son chevet et à celui de Sam.

− Sam… chuchota Gabriel. Sam ? Comment va-t-il ? Il…

Il essaya de se lever, mais Dean le repoussa contre le matelas.

− Sam va bien. Il est vivant. Il a même conservé son âme. Castiel et Crowley vont bien aussi. La machine est détruite, et les anges ont retrouvé leurs grâces.

Gabriel hocha la tête.

− Sam… Je… Je veux le voir.

− Tout à l’heure. Quand tu auras mangé.

− C’est vrai que j’ai faim, acquiesça Gabriel d’une voix faible, fatiguée. Tu me jures que Sam va bien ?

Dean hocha la tête.

Il avait le cœur lourd. Il avait vu Cas’ privé de sa grâce, et il savait que c’était une douleur horrible pour un ange, un traumatisme pire encore qu’une amputation, comme si on détruisait tout ce que vous étiez, votre famille, votre âme, tout ce à quoi vous tenez, quelque chose sans quoi vous ne pouvez pas vivre.

Et Dean devait le lui annoncer. Il n’était pas sûr d’en avoir la force.

− Gabriel… Je… Je dois te dire quelque chose… Tu… Tu es…

− Humain ? devina Gabriel.

Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître. Il regardait Dean dans les yeux, franchement, honnêtement.

Dean sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

− Tu… Tu le sais ?

Gabriel hocha la tête, et grimaça sous la douleur.

− Je savais bien que me jeter sur la machine risquait de faire ça. Mais tu vois… Je préfère Sam à ma grâce. J’ai vécu assez longtemps avec elle. J’ai envie de profiter de ma vie avec Sam, plutôt. Les choses ont changé. Je m’en remettrai. Je devrai juste apprendre à vivre comme un humain. Alors que je ne peux pas vivre sans Sam. Je ne serais rien… sans lui. Je l’aime. C’est tout.

− Tu as choisi… répéta Dean, sous le choc.

Gabriel secoua la tête.

− Je n’ai rien choisi du tout. C’est comme ça, et pas autrement. Sam avant tout. Il n’y avait aucune hésitation possible. C’était évident. Pas besoin de réfléchir. (Il eut un petit sourire, et Dean sut que c’était un sourire honnête, pas un sourire pour se donner une contenance.) Au moins, ça résout la question de l’avenir. Sam et moi vieillirons en même temps. Je n’aurais plus peur que notre différence nous sépare à jamais.

Dean sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait été stupide.

Gabriel aimait Sam.

De toutes ses forces. De tout son cœur, qu’il avait finalement.

Sans réfléchir, il pressa Gabriel contre lui, juste quelques secondes, profondément. Content qu’il soit en vie, malgré tout. Content que son frère ait trouvé quelqu’un de bien. Content de compter Gabriel parmi ses amis, malgré ses réticences.

Gabriel secoua la tête, incrédule.

− Un câlin ? Dean ? Sérieux ? Tu vas mal ? Tu fais jamais de câlins, mon pote. Si t’as besoin d’une thérapie, je resterai discret sur le sujet, promis.

Dean rigola.

− Les câlins, ça m’arrive d’en faire. C’est réservé aux membres de la famille Winchester, c’est tout.


End file.
